stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
258: Sample
Sample, A.K.A. Experiment 258, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to copy sounds and play them back in an annoying, musical rhythm in order to drive the entire population into madness, leading to planet-wide mayhem. His one true place is providing rhythm for the band Fox Roswell and the Tall Grays. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. He was activated when a golfer whacked his pod (mistaking it for a golf ball) into a pond. He was in the rescue party for "Snafu". Personality Sample is a lively, upbeat experiment. He is usually happy and easily amused by his own music and any other sound, commonly dancing by bouncing from one foot to the other. His perky, carefree attitude may be a result of him being blissfully unaware of the situation at hand. He also shows great curiosity towards any sound that is unfamiliar to him. He doesn't like to be silent unless he can play his music (or any sound) to amuse himself. He normally just tends to do his own thing, completely disregarding the simple command to be quiet, yet following complex instructions during a rescue mission. He doesn't have a real voice (he can only dub someone else's voice), but finds a way to communicate through his backbeats, head nods, and basic hand signals. Appearance Sample is a bright orange (darker orange in Stitch!) koala/cat-like experiment with a wide mouth, a big round oval-shaped nose with purple and magenta stripes, which functions as an amplified microphone, stubby soft paws, pointed fingers, short, stumpy legs, fluffy stomach, hourglass-shaped markings on his legs, black pupil-less eyes, and big round ears resembling speakers. Special Abilities Sample can record any sound that he hears through his nose and play it through his mouth and ears with other recorded sounds in loops and backbeats. He can also climb walls and ceilings, similar to Stitch. He has shown the ability to use his speakers to launch out yellow rings of dust that make people dance uncontrollably, but has only displayed this while under the effects of Hämsterviel. Weaknesses He does not stop making noise that can come from no other source, therefore completely giving away his location to everyone, which makes it almost impossible for him, along with those near him, to stay hidden. Also, if his sound blasts are deflected back at him, it reverses his uncontrollable dancing effects. ''Stitch! Despite appearing prominently in certain intros of Seasons 1 and 2 of the ''Stitch! anime, Sample only appeared in one episode of Season 3: "Yuna vs. Jessica". In this episode, he was "transmutated" by Hämsterviel so that instead of just repeating the sounds he hears, he can fire waves of light yellow dust from his ears, causing anyone it touches to dance uncontrollably when he plays his music (similar to Carmen's ability). He was given the assignment to use his ability to get Stitch to the top of a hill, where a pre-built transportation device would be waiting to send him to Delia. He managed to form a parade out of several people he affected, including Jessica, Toriko, Makiko, Hiroman and his entire soccer team, and even Stitch. However, when he tried to use his power on Yuna, the dust reflected off of her umbrella, hitting him and breaking his spell on everyone. Stitch was then able to use the spandex-covered inside of the umbrella to absorb Sample's dust and dump it on him, knocking him unconscious. He was then placed in a machine built by Jumba that would reverse the transmutaion, but he still used his dancing power on Yuna when a little bit of the remaining dust from the umbrella fell on her. Stitch then discovered that the machine wasn't plugged in, but decided to enjoy Yuna dancing for a while, despite her protests. Eventually, Sample was reverted back to normal. He was then dehydrated back into an experiment pod and stored in Jumba's vault as shown in "Shogun". Sample later appeared in the special Stitch and the Planet of Sand. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Sample ScreenCapture-19-12-12-09h43m55s671.jpg|Sample's experiment pod ScreenCapture 25.05.13 13-50-03.jpg ScreenCapture 25.05.13 13-51-07.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-09h45m10s093.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-09h45m35s398.jpg ScreenCapture 25.05.13 13-51-50.jpg ScreenCapture 25.05.13 13-54-05.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-09h47m44s581.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-09h46m53s293.jpg ScreenCapture 25.05.13 13-54-29.jpg ScreenCapture 04.07.14 0-07-48.jpg ScreenCapture 25.05.13 13-57-29.jpg ScreenCapture 25.05.13 13-57-33.jpg ScreenCapture 25.05.13 13-57-53.jpg ScreenCapture 25.05.13 13-55-22.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-09h48m23s710.jpg ScreenCapture 25.05.13 13-56-15.jpg ScreenCapture 25.05.13 14-02-06.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-09h49m39s076.jpg ScreenCapture 25.05.13 14-03-43.jpg ScreenCapture 25.05.13 14-02-49.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-09h51m02s320.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-09h51m33s002.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-09h51m54s862.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-09h52m04s372.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-09h52m15s105.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-09h53m23s801.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-09h53m41s583.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-09h54m12s299.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-09h54m29s872.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-09h55m07s157.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-09h55m48s884.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-09h55m57s424.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-09h56m53s365.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-09h59m35s607.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-09h59m59s514.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-10h00m25s483.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-10h00m55s360.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-10h01m21s942.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-10h02m20s235.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-10h02m28s123.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-10h04m10s379.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-10h04m25s332.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-10h06m14s646.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-10h06m52s801.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-10h09m00s612.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-10h09m29s030.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-10h09m57s877.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-10h10m22s866.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-10h10m31s934.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-10h11m03s627.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-10h11m38s957.jpg ScreenCapture 25.05.13 14-05-17.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-10h14m40s683.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-10h14m53s438.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-10h15m24s932.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-10h15m47s719.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-10h16m12s290.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-10h16m33s848.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-10h17m00s679.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-10h17m12s082.jpg ScreenCapture 25.05.13 14-07-23.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-10h17m57s616.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-10h18m17s785.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-10h18m32s157.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-10h19m39s110.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-11h38m19s744.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-11h38m55s009.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-11h39m34s695.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-11h39m52s845.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-11h40m21s088.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-11h41m06s674.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-11h41m13s484.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-11h41m58s729.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-11h42m44s705.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-11h43m09s279.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-11h43m42s361.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-11h45m24s934.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-11h47m30s036.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-11h48m20s337.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-11h49m07s051.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-11h49m55s694.jpg|Rapper Sample Snafu ScreenCapture-19-09-23-17h46m42s758.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-17h46m17s550.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-17h46m57s690.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-17h53m22s108.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-17h54m34s689.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-17h56m02s586.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-17h56m33s378.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-17h58m47s332.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-17h59m30s194.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-17h59m54s514.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h00m21s407.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h00m43s541.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h01m16s476.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h01m32s831.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h13m28s944.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h31m21s927.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h21m59s140.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h26m09s822.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h28m06s786.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h28m45s498.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h30m27s283.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h42m07s468.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h50m02s836.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h50m20s293.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h50m40s390.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h51m29s714.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h50m55s184.jpg|Sample being tricked by Snafu ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h51m32s116.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h51m51s225.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h21m10s596.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h47m45s810.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h48m08s495.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h48m17s155.jpg Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h52m56s50.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h08m29s122.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-21h58m10s133.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h47m16s137.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h07m05s212.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h11m27s119.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h38m47s233.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Stitch! Opening Experiment-624-angel-41162.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-59-35.jpg Yuna vs. Jessica ScreenCapture 04.02.13 11-07-37.jpg|Sample in Stitch! anime ScreenCapture 04.02.13 11-10-25.jpg 258anime1.png 258anime2.png|Sample making others dance uncontrollably ScreenCapture 04.02.13 11-15-24.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 11-18-12.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 11-17-35.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 11-20-03.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 11-19-25.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 11-20-31.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 12-03-30.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 12-04-06.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 12-04-43.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 12-06-00.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 12-06-49.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 12-07-42.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 12-11-08.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 12-11-43.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 12-14-04.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 12-14-50.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 11-49-03.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 11-49-44.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 11-50-17.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 11-50-46.jpg Kung Fu Pleakley ScreenCapture 12.02.13 12-58-12.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 12-58-31.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 12-59-41.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 13-12-49.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 13-16-09.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 13-17-50.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 13-18-33.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 13-19-07.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 13-19-31.jpg Stitch and the Planet of Sand ScreenCapture-17-01-06-00h34m41s016.jpg ScreenCapture-17-01-06-00h35m57s270.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-25-02h39m06s121.jpg Stitch Meets High School Musical ScreenCapture-19-02-16-20h44m43s799.jpg ScreenCapture 29.01.13 20-05-37.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h25m57s184.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-20h46m49s069.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-20h47m18s034.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h27m44s078.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h28m07s360.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h28m24s591.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h35m08s871.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h40m59s920.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h41m49s044.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h42m21s581.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h42m33s273.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h44m14s704.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h44m41s370.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h45m08s143.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h49m07s125.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h52m51s527.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h55m33s692.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-23h03m13s751.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h56m18s312.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h57m25s496.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h25m40s331.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h57m57s555.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h58m29s558.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h58m40s856.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-22h00m10s709.jpg ScreenCapture 29.01.13 20-13-47.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-22h02m11s942.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-22h04m14s509.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-22h04m47s528.jpg ScreenCapture 29.01.13 20-14-52.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-22h05m12s582.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-22h05m04s592.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-22h21m47s918.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-22h22m34s168.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-22h22m49s290.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-23h51m09s972.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-23h51m36s352.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-23h52m50s873.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-23h54m19s874.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-23h55m25s055.jpg The Origin of Stitch The Origin Of Stitch Sample.png Miscellaneous ScreenCapture 14.05.13 19-03-39.jpg Panes43.jpg Sample Beach Treasure.png Trivia *Sample seems to always be smiling and can apparently tolerate anything, including being captured. *Sample appears, along with several other ''Lilo & Stitch characters, in a parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical, which was broadcast as part of the High School Musical: Around the World one-year anniversary special. *Sample's pod color is white in the original series. In the Stitch! anime, it is blue. *The Experiment Pod Container describes Sample as: "Experiment 258. Primary function: Sonic annoyance. Drives people mad by sampling sounds and repeating them in an endless, grating rhythm." *Sample's ears appear in the online game Jumba's Lab. Category:Experiments Category:Males